


Never Too Late To Apologize

by hextrals



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 911 on fox
Genre: M/M, i havent written for this fandom before please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hextrals/pseuds/hextrals
Summary: the one where buck knows he messed up and tries to fix it





	Never Too Late To Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> i've loved this couple since before i started watching 9-1-1 but after i caught up i knew i had to write them and thus,,,, voila.

_ “I don’t want your apology.” _

Those words had been ringing through Buck’s head since they had come out of Eddie’s mouth. He knew Eddie was angry- the lawsuit and the loss of contact, it all made sense. The venom with which those five words were spoken, though? That hadn’t made sense. Not until Eddie had spoken again.

_ “Do you know how much Christopher misses you? How could you, you’re not there.” _

After that encounter in the store Buck had gone to drop the lawsuit. It wasn’t worth the fight anymore. Now he was pacing up and down Maddie’s apartment trying to figure out what to do. The rest of the 118 had received full length apology letters as well as a “yell at Buck” card, usable at any given time with a short minutes notice. He knew that wasn’t enough for Eddie. He had to do something more-

“Have you tried, and I know this may seem entirely left field,  _ just talking to him? _ ” Maddie asked. She had an exhausted look on her face. She loved her brother but he had dug himself into this whole mess and she’d be damned if she pulled him out again. He needed to learn to do it on his own.

“Maddie he’s so pissed at me-”

“And he should be, Buck!” Maddie interrupted, letting her frustration take over. “If you had gone through with that lawsuit think about what you could’ve lost. You could’ve lost the 118, you could’ve lost Chim and Hen and Bobby and Eddie and Christopher.” Buck started to say something but Maddie kept going. “I know you were hurt, Buck. You had every right to be hurt and upset because it felt like Bobby had betrayed you but trying to sue him and the city? You have to know that that wasn’t a good idea.” 

“It was a mistake. One that I regret but I- I can’t take it back, Maddie. I wish I could but-”

“Just go talk to him, Evan. It’s what’s best.” Maddie said, a note of finality to her voice. Knowing he would get nothing else from her, Buck left.

\---------

A few hours later Buck was standing outside of Eddie’s apartment. Pacing, actually. He didn’t know what to say or how to start but he knew he had to do something or he could lose them forever. It took a few solid deep breaths but Buck finally got the courage to knock; however, as soon as his knuckles were hitting the door the door was opening.

Eddie was standing there, visibly equal amounts tired and annoyed. They hadn’t seen each other since the run in at the store which had been a few days and Buck could tell he was no closer to being forgiven than he had been that day.

“What do you want, Buck?” Eddie said quietly, trying not to alert his son to the other man’s presence. “I’m busy with Christopher and I don’t have time-”

“I dropped the lawsuit.” Buck interrupted, trying to ignore how anxious he felt. “I wanted to tell you in person and I-

“That’s great Buck but I don’t think you should be here.” Eddie started, trying to close the door. Buck shoved his foot in the opening and winced, regretting his decision very quickly. Eddie pulled it back open swiftly and stepping into the hall. “Are you insane?”

“I had to apologize.”

“I told you I don’t want some half-assed apology-”

“Listen to me, Eddie! That was what I really came here for, I- yes I wanted to tell you about the lawsuit but I also had to tell you that  _ I’m sorry. _ I shouldn’t have let it get to me like I did and I’m sorry for the toll that took on you-”

“But it’s not just about me, Buck. It was never just about me.” Eddie said, a somber look on his face. “You have to know that it wasn’t just about me.”

“Of course I know that- I’m furious at myself for not realizing how this affected Christopher. I would give anything if we could go back to the beginning and start it all over again, Eddie.” 

Eddie took a half step towards Buck and paused. The air between them was thick with static and Eddie could barely hold himself together. At this point he knew it wasn’t the right time to say anything so he just pushed the door open and sighed.

“Christopher, buddy, there’s someone here who really wants to see you.” he called out, hearing the tell tale signs of his son getting up.

“Is it my Buck?” Chris asked, unable to see Buck from his current angle. 

“I don’t know bud, why don’t you come on out here and see for yourself.” Eddie said, holding back a smile. When he finally got into the hall Chris’s smile was more radiant than the sun itself.

“Buck!” 

“Hey superman.” Buck said, pulling Christopher into his arms. He had missed the little boy more than words could describe. He cradled the boy’s head and bit back the tears brimming in his eyes. He couldn’t let this happen again. 

“I missed you Buck. Where’d you go?” Buck’s heart sank at the question and he looked up at Eddie. 

_ ‘Truth only.’ _ Eddie mouthed, a serious look on his face.

“I messed up some stuff, buddy. Big time. I wasn’t allowed to see you or your dad because of it and I’m so so sorry. I promise you I will never disappear on you like that ever again.” His words were only half meant for Christopher.

“Hey buddy, I’ve gotta talk to Buck alone for a minute and then we can have dinner alright?” Eddie let Chris walk himself inside before resting his head against the wall. 

“Buck you can’t say that kind of thing to him. You won’t always be around, we both know that-”

“Why wouldn’t I be around, Eddie? You planning on leaving or something?”

“What? No, Buck I’m saying that our line of work can be unpredictable and if something happens to you-”

“Our line of work, Eddie? I’m benched right now. Won’t see the field for months and I know you know that so what’s this really about?” Buck asked, trying not to push too hard. He knew he was still on thin ice with Eddie but something seemed different. Eddie took a deep breath and decided walls weren’t what he needed anymore.

“What’s this between us, Buck? Huh? I know you can feel it too, just like I can but I don’t know how you actually feel about it. You know I have feelings for you so can we just end this- this game?” Eddie sounded so sure but so tired. He was sick of them dancing around each other. He needed to know.

Buck, however, had just received very big news that he absolutely had Not known before the instant it came out of Eddie Diaz’s mouth.

“You… you have feelings for me? Wh- Eddie where did this come from?”

“Dios.. Evan did you really not know? How?”

“How could you have expected me to, Eddie? I never pick up on these things you can’t be upset that I-”

“I’m not upset I’m just- surprised is all.” Eddie took a deep breath to still his nerves and asked again. “So.. now you actually do know I have feelings for you and Buck if we’re going to stay friends I need an answer. Either to get closure and move on or-”

Before he could even finish Buck was kissing him. It was slow and tentative and soft and nothing like what Eddie thought kissing Buck would be like. A few moments later they separated and Buck rested his head against Eddie’s.

“That answer your question, Edmundo?” Buck asked, a smile gracing his lips. 

“I’m still mad at you, you know. This doesn’t change that.” Eddie said sternly despite the smile on his lips. “We can talk more about that later, but for now- let’s go eat dinner with my boy yeah?” 

Buck’s smile widened and he took Eddie’s hand. “Yeah I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love buddie thanks for coming to my ted talk :)


End file.
